1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a sealant applied on a sealing surface of car parts, electric or electronic parts and the like, and more particularly, a method of forming a sealant in which condensing polysiloxanes of two-liquid type, which are possible of curing rapidly and finely to a deep level by mixing the two liquids in about equal amounts, are used as a sealing material, these two liquids may be mixed homogeneously and rapidly with a simple step, and thus, it becomes excellent in workability and is applied to on-line systems.
2. Description of the prior Art
One-liquid type compositions which are cured by condensation are suitable for sealing materials of car parts, electric or elctronic parts etc. by the reason that they are very excellent in heat resistant, weather-proofing and electrical properties. Their curing processes are also proposed numerously, and are exemplified as diacetic acid type, dioxime type, dialcohol type, diacetone type and the like.
However, these are all, a type of gradually curing from the surface to the inside by reacting with the moisture in the air, and thus, the curing time becomes long, for example, it requires about 7 to 10 days for curing 10 mm, and about 1 month for curing 20 mm.
Especially, when the FIPG (foamed in place gasket) sealant used for the oil pan of a car engine is formed, it is scarcely cured to only the surface thereof since the car engine must be test-drived within about 1 hour from the sealing, and thus, there are some anxiety of troubles, such as oil leakage. Moreover, in case that they are used for adhering and fitting the electric or electronic parts, almost all are used in the on-line systems, and accordingly, said parts should be shipped within several hours after sealing. But, there occurs such inconvenience that they must be left as they are for all day long for curing.
To eliminate the afore-mentioned problems, such a technique that the prior compositions are used as a two-liquid type by deviding them into a main agent and a curing agent, is adopted. But, the amount of the curing agent is very small compared to the main agent, and thus, the mixing thereof is difficult, and moreover, the balancing between the main agent and the curing agent is difficult for homogeneous curing. As a result, the slight variation of the amount ratio makes the usable time very short, and thus, they are gelled during the mixing, or they are not cured, or they are cured from the surface just like a one-liquid type, and accordingly, it is scarcely placed into service.